Episode 2: Terror of the Siacrovax
by ObsessiveFanfictions
Summary: The Doctor has been to every country in the world except one, when that country, along with the world, become endangered, it is up to the Doctor and Rose, with the help of UNIT, to stop earth becoming heart of an intergalactic empire.
1. Chapter 1: Russia with Rose

**Honestly, I love writing these stories, and I hope you love reading them too! But, a week is too long for me! I was really excited to start another story. So, here we are: Episode two, deux, dos! **

**One month after Episode 1**

**Doctor's POV**

'You know,' I said to Rose, aboard the TARDIS. 'There is one country, just one country on Earth that I've never visited. Just one.'

'Which one?' She replied.

I clicked my fingers and the doors opened to show a field, covered in snow, with the snow itself falling intensely.

'Russia!' I opened my arms and said triumphantly.

'Russia?' Rose said, taken aback. 'The only country you've never been to is Russia?'

'Don't sound so surprised! I'm sure Russia's a great place!' I reassured her.

'Ok, I was expecting it to be a place like, oh I don't know... But definitely not Russia!' She retorted.

'Russia sounds awesome, and you, sound racist.' I said, but `i'd touched a nerve.

'OI!' said Rose. 'I'm not a racist, I just... Thought it would be somewhere a little bit more... um... glamorous- I mean, it's not exactly the best sight ever out there is it?'

'Well true,' I admitted. 'I meant to land in Moscow.' I added.

'I'm guessing you didn't then?' Rose asked.

'Doesn't seem like it, unless there has been a freak weather accident and the entire city collapsed into itself.'I chuckled.

I set the co-ordinates to Moscow, Russia, 3,12,14.

'Off we go then?' I asked Rose.

'Off we go then.' She admitted.

The TARDIS dematerialised, then it bumped, meaning we arrived in Moscow, hopefully, not the Moscow in Russia in Raxacoricofallapotorius.

'So you've been to every country?' Rose asked.

'Every country.'

'EVERY country?'

'Yes,' 'I started. 'And everyone hosted some sort of Alien.

'Everyone of those countries you visited you met an Alien?'

'Yes, Afghanistan I met a viiscous hoard of Zygons, Australia Slitheen, um... Albania I defeated the Axons, Algeria, uh, Algeria... oh, yeah, the Judoon were tracking a false alibi. American Samoa I met a family of Yeti, UNIT dealt with them. Andorra was attacked by Sontarans, Angola was threatened by a mad Cyberleader planning to set up a new empire, Angullia were also attacked by Sontarans. Antartica, surprisingly I met fire beasts, fire beasts? In Antartica? Antigua and Barbuda were attacked by the Carrionites, Argentina were slaughtered by Drahvins, UNIT were there too. Armenia, the Silurians. Austria were attacked by Clockwork Droids, Azerbaijan were assaulted by the Demons of Tashoko, I should take you there some day, Tashoko. Bangladesh were invaded by... by... oh yeah! Atraxi! Barbados, Barbados was beatiful! They were attacked by scavengers of a lost Sycorax force. The Bahamas were nearly wiped out by Rutans. Belgium were attacked by an insane computer, captured Charlemagne too. Bolivia took down Autons, saved me a job. Bosnia & Herzegovina fell victims to a Dalek Pirate raid. UNIT managed to fight them off, that was only the 1100s! Brazil, the Sea Devils. Bulgaria were attacked by another Dalek Pirate raid. Cameroon were attacked by Ood, albeit a devolved species of Ood. Canada fell victims too Jerkhalia, a disease spreader, they attacked the USA too, so did the Daleks, well the Daleks attacked everywhere. Chile were attacked by Drahvins too. China was attacked by Mondus Cybermen, the locals fought them off, that was havoc! Costa Rica was attacked by Silurians, meaning, Jurassic Park is a true story, uh... sort of, there both closely related. Ivory Coast, or Cote d'Ivoire fell to the Nightmare Child. Croatia fought off the Sontarans. Cuba, the Weeping Angels. Cyprus were attacked by, I can't remember their names, Greece were also. Czech Republic fell too Fire Demons. Denmark, the unholy beast. Ecuador, a Dalek Pirate raid, oh and the Slitheen at the same time, I didn't need to do anything I just let them scrap between themselves. Egypt, turns out the Jackals in the Pyramids were aliens, the Jicromazor. El Salvador was attacked by Silurians, they were butchered by the Guerrillas. Estonia fell to Sontarans, they almost wiped out the planet. Until the Shadow Proclamation had their say. Finland, the Daleks, that wasn't just a Pirate raid. UNIT got there right after I did. France fought off Sea Devils. Ghana- what?'

Rose was looking at me with a smile/grimace on her face.

'I get the point, half them things I've never heard of before, well, nearly all of them. "Sontarans this, Atraxi that! What I also got from that is that the Earth has the tightest security in the universe.'

'Tell that to humanity.' I shrugged.

Rose looked at me scornfully.

'Well it's true, humanity is the worst thing that happened to Planet Earth, causing all that pollution.' I told her.

'Speak for yourself, you and the Daleks are the worst things that happened to the universe.' She retorted.

I rolled my eyes at her.

'You know what,' she began. 'Are we going to stand here for all time bickering about superior species are we going out there and seeing the delights of Russia?' She asked.

'Oh... um, yeah, we are!' I realised. 'Pack your hats and gloves!'

We trotted out of the TARDIS to see 7 or 8 soldiers pointing their guns at us.

'You have entered Earth airspace Doctor,' said one of the soldiers with a very heavy Russian accent. 'We are from UNIT, and you are to come with us.'

**What do UNIT want with the Doctor this time? Find out tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2: A long awaited meeting

**Doctor's POV**

They led me and Rose to what looked like an interrogation room, we sat on one side of a table in the middle. The door on the other side to which we entered the room opened, and a UNIT officer stepped through with his head bowed, he sat down at the other side of the table, and looked up. His face had wrinkled, it was large and he had a grey moustache hanging just above his mouth.

A very familiar face.

'Brigadier?' I asked.

'Yes Doctor, nice of you to notice it was me, what with grey hair and the wrinkles now.' He chuckled.

'Why are you here, in Russia?'

'Because UNIT wanted me here, as I've met you before.' He responded.

'But how did they know I was going to be here?'

'We made something in the lab that tracks the TARDIS' location through Time and Space. So when we knew you were headed back to Earth, we got here, where it was predicted to land. And got there first.' He said simply.

But why?' I asked.

'Ah we'll get to that in a second, and who are you, my dear?' He asked of Rose.

'Oh, I just, erm, travel with the Doctor...' She said awkwardly.

'Do you now?' He asked. 'Nice places? What you expected?'

'Well, it's definitely exhilerating.' She answered.

'Of course it is, never a minute goes past travelling with the Doctor that isn't great.' The Brigadier admitted.

'I beg to differ.' Shrugged Rose.

'Hey!' I exclaimed.

The Brigadier chuckled.

'So,' he said. 'Let's get down to business-'

'Finally!' I said.

'Doctor, please!' Said he.

'Ok, ok.'

'Now, we've been searching for you to bring you, well, to here, Moscow's just coincidental, we were going to bring you right here.'

'But why?' I enquired him.

'There has been a murder, a Mr Siergi Carashkov, a Russian astronomer.' He informed me.

'But what has that got to do with me?' I asked.

'Come with me.' Said a general, like the soldier in the city, had a heavy Russian accent.

'Excuse me, but who are you?' I asked him.

'General Kiasiv.' He answered, and he saluted.

'No salutes.' I moaned.

We reached a door, with the label "Quarantine." The guard held up haz-mat suits.

'You'll need to wear these.' He said.

'Oh, really?'

'If you want to see the body, then yes.' He said.

'Fine, fine...'

I crouched down beside the body, and felt the ridges of the impalement.

'Excuse me,' I asked a soldier. 'Could you lend me a pencil?'

'Of course, sir.' The soldier said, handing me a pencil.

'Don't call me sir, please.' I asked him.

'Yes s-, sorry.' He said.

I touched the pencil at the depths of the wound.

'What are you doing, Doctor?' said the muffled voice of the Brigadier behind the glass.

'Just checking out the things that your _lab-rats_ failed to spot.' I replied.

'Which is?' Said Rose behind the glass.

'This!' I exclaimed triumphantly.

'What?' said General Kiasiv.

'Here, little pockets of flesh folded over on the edges of the wound. Hides teeny tiny traces of plasma.'

'Meaning?' said the Brigadier eagerly.

'That Mr Carashkov, was it?'

'Yes.' said Kiasiv.

'Yeah, that Mr Carashkov, was stabbed by a blade, not your average blade, alien.' I told my peers.

'But that means, if they were on Earth to kill him, that means-' Curiously said The Brigadier.

'They are still on Earth now. But where. He must have spotted their ship in space, I'm guessing by the way, so they killed him.' I said concludingly.

'Going, back, they're are on Earth, likely to be planning to kill another? Doctor?' Asked the Brigadier worryingly.

'Yes you're right.' I realised. 'But where?'

A soldier ran into the overviewing room, I looked in, I was about ask him what's wrong, but my question was answered.

'Murder!' He screamed. 'Private Collins! In the changing rooms next to the corridor, shot in the head!'


	3. Chapter 3: Plasma

**All of the past chapters have been Doctor's POV only, I'm sorry, I plan to add other perspectives in this chapter. Thanks**

**Doctor's POV**

I sprinted into the dressing room where I had, half-an-hour earlier, put on my haz-mat suit. I saw the victim, receding grey hair, his arms spread out like a phoenix, a shocked look on his face, and his eyes, the iris was tinted purple. He had a small, pellet sized hole in his forehead. I slipped off the helmet and wriggled out of the suit, I asked for another pencil, which was gladly given to me, again. I inspected the edges of the crater, then, I poked the inside of the wound, and the pencil flew out of my hands.

'Woah!' I shouted, as Rose, the Brigadier, and Kiasiv prised open another door leading into the room.

'I told you those security systems were dodgy, he muttered to Kiasiv, then he turned to Private Collins, sprawled dead on the floor.

'My dear lord.' he sighed, and clasped a hand to his mouth.

'Don't touch it!' I warned Kiasiv, whose finger was wandering towards the wound, he retracted his hand immediately. I searched my pockets for my screwdriver, which I found, I directed it at the wound, then picked up the pencil from the other side of the wound, and poked it in again. I put on the gloves and helmet from the suit, and, again, poked the pencil inside the wound, I uncovered a pellet, coated with concentrated plasma. I then looked at his eyes again.

'I need to check the other guy's face!' I informed the Brigadier.

'Did you not already?' He asked gormlessly.

'No, I definitely wasn't focused on the giant hole in his chest(!)' I told him. I hurried into the room, I glanced at the astronomer's face, and it told me all I needed to know. I rushed back into the room, giddy with my discovery, although trying to be a serious as I could.

'It's come from the Zayjocrova system, it's home to Zygons, Jocra, Kaidos, Siacrovax and Neevak! And only 3 of those have space travel.' I screamed.

'I know the Zygons are one of them, the others?' The Brigadier asked curiously.

'Siacrovax and Jocra!' I said.

'What are Zygons, you mentioned them earlier today?' Asked Rose.

'Zygons are a shape-shifting species, capable of many things, but we aren't facing Zygons.' I reassured her.

'How do you know?' Asked the Brigadier, his head tilted to the side.

'Because, Allastair Lethbridge-Stewart, that, isn't Zygon technology, see how the iris is purple, that is a cause of plasma being thrust, at force, into the body. Zygotes are beyond that now, they have better tech, they wouldn't dream of using this stuff anymore. The kind of plasma imprinted into this man's body comes only from the Zayjocrova system, the Kaidos and Neevak haven't harnessed that power yet, nor space-travel, though Kaidos will in 562 years, Neevak will in 2000 and something years. Siacrovax and Jocra are at the same technological level, and one of them, has noticed Planet Earth. But which one?

**Next chapter might come in 3 days, cause I'm really tired, and can't do it tomorrow cause, well, I'm gonna be tired, not the day after, because my local football/soccer team are playing and I'm going to support them. Thanks, and keep reviewing! It helps a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4: Siacrovax attract

**I lied, I'm gonna post another chapter today, because I definitely won't be able to tomorrow. Please review and give me feedback, thanks. Oh, and i said I will do more than Doctor's POV but I forgot :[**

**Brigadier POV**

The Doctor turned to me.

'But how do we find out?' He asked himself, the next question was directed towards me. 'I ideas?' He asked through fritted teeth and pushing his hair back in stress.

Suddenly, it came to me. 'We look through a telescope, up at the stars.' I told.

'But we'll get killed!' He retorted. They can track visual eye contact, if they got to the exact place that someone made eye contact with their ship.

'It could of just been coincidence.' Rose said assuringly.

'Oh god, I hope your right.' He growled.

'We can surround ourselves with UNIT forces.' I said.

'Bullets won't penetrate Jocra armour, though Siacrovax, I don't know.' The Doctor moaned.

The night came.

**Doctor's POV**

We set up a telescope on a hill a few miles away, and looked up at the stars, I went first.

'Can't find it, can't find it...' I muttered under my breath.

'There!' I'd spotted it, looked away and pointed in the night.

'Let me see!' Said the Brigadier.

'Yes, there it is!' He said after a while. 'Here, come look.' He gestured to Rose, who flicked her hair out of her eyes in the wind and peered through.

'Oh my god, it's right there!' She squealed like a pig.

'Out of the way!' Came the booming voice of Kiasiv.

He stared out into the cosmos. 'Hmmm, fascinating, I shall advise the UN.' He stated finally.

'No, no, no, no, no, no! General, the last thing we want right now, is the whole world knowing we are dawned by a massive spaceship loaded by god knows what.' The Doctor warned.

'No, Doctor. That's the last thing YOU want, not we, I want to inform my superiors, and I shall do that.

He started to walk away, until, there was a blue flash, and an alien teleported from the mothership, it had purple-peach skin with many scars of battle, very big, broad, muscley shoulders, the build of a good soldier, and in his hand, a old-looking rifle.

'You have broken our law, prepare to be deported.' It said with a hiss. Aiming it's weapon. The general reached for his pistol.

Too late. He screamed, as a small hole appeared in his chest. His former UNIT compadres opened fire, and the alien fell to the ground. Dead.

'That settles it then, it's the Siacrovax.'

'What are Siacrovax?' Asked Rose.

'They live on a planet called Siacrova, a planet very much like this one. Divided into countries, with religion, UNs and all sorts.' I said.

'What about the species themselves?' The Brigadier asked. 'How do they work? What do they breath?'

'I guess you'll have to find that out yourself, in the autopsy.' I told him.

'What, am I doing it?' Asked the Brigadier, with a note of tension rising in his voice.

'If you want, but will defiantly get the results.' I said to him.

*Next day*

A UNIT solder walked up to me.

'Excuse me sir, but we have your autopsy results.' He said.

'Thank you, thank you, and don't call me sir.'

The Brigadier looked over my shoulder, and examined the results.

'What does it mean?' He asked.

'It means, that Siacrovax have two sets of lungs, one for breathing Monoxide, which is their atmosphere. And another for breathing oxygen, slightly smaller, slightly weaker.'

**'**And that gives us an advantage how?'

'Because they won't be able to breathe thin oxygen, so if we punctured a small hole anywhere on their ship they'd go down.'

'How do you propose we do that?' He asked.

'I don't.' I told him.

'Then how do we stop them from destroying the Earth?'

'We just hope they got bored and go away.'

'Oh Doctor, you know that won't happen.'

'Just wait and see.'

'Until someone dies?!'

'Stop bickering!' Rose shouted.

We both looked at her.

'I reckon they need the people of Earth for something. So let's just stay put and see what happens, and Brigadier, if you've travelled with the Doctor you know he'll always take the pacifist option, or the closest option there is too pacifism.' She continued.

'She's right, but Doctor, if they do attack, what are we facing?' Asked the Brigadier.

'Um, armour is weak, weaponry is about 18th century, guns have just been discovered, swordsmen, and lot's of them. I reckon this is fleet, running away from Siacrova, because they're in a war, with themselves. But don't worry, they won't attack.' I replied.

We walked into the staff room of the building was speaking in Russian, yet translated into English by the TARDIS.

"...There has been recounted deaths all over the world, all in the same hour, right across the world, apparently they were all at their telescopes, looking into the stars... Botanist Vladimir Crascev has reported to..."

The Brigadier was right, I was wrong.

They have attacked...


	5. Chapter 5: Transmission

**Rose POV**

I was in shock, they definitely don't want to be found.

'Doctor, what do we do?' I worriedly asked the Doctor.

'I don't know, I just hope the rest of humanity get the picture...' He replied solemnly.

**Brigadier POV**

'Doctor,' I tried to reason with him. 'the pacifist option,' He suddenly stared at me, his eyes already asking me his question before his mouth. 'We communicate with these aliens, ask them what they are here for.' I ended.

'Oh Brigadier that's brilliant!' He shouted. 'Why didn't I think of that?' He said perplexedly.

'We could use satellites to transmit the system to their ship!' Rose piped in.

'Of course! But, do we really want to know why they are ravaging this planet?... Of course we do!' Said a giddy Doctor.

Rose smiled.

Ok, UNIT have their own satellite right?' He turned to me.

'Yes, yes we do.' I told him.

'Can we control it from here?'

Yes, but the USA didn't want Russia to control a device like this.'

'Why not?'

'Because it controls sound-waves big enough to demolish sky-scrapers.'

The Doctor grimaced.

'But eventually, with persuasion they handed Russian UNIT the power to control it.'

'Is this the only control place for it then?' Rose asked.

'No, China, USA, UK, Japan, Germany, France, Australia and Brazil have the codes.' I told them.

'So where is it?' Asked the Doctor.

'Through here.' I informed him.

I led them into a hall, which had a door on the other side of it marked "staircase".

We travelled up 5 floors until we reached a ladder.

'This goes up to the roof, I'll go first.' I warned them.

I climbed up the rungs and opened a trapdoor at the top, I pulled myself up onto the roof, then held the trapdoor open for my comrades. The blue sky burned my eyes, and the wind lashed my face. We must have waited a LONG time for those test results.

'Is that it?' Shouted the Doctor over the booming noise of the wind., while pointing to a small panel with a bunch of wires connected to it, with a tiny satellite disc connected to the top, it had tons of buttons and a screen in the middle.

'I hope so!' I replied loudly, so not to be misunderstand.

'You hope so?' Said the Doctor.

'Well we haven't needed it before, not until now!' I told him.

'Well, let's get a move on!' Shouted Rose.

The Doctor crouched down next to the panel. He reached into his pocket and took out his Sonic Screwdriver, he put it in his mouth and held it between his teeth, he fiddled with the buttons on it for 10 minutes.

'I think I got it!' He informed us triumphantly. Then he released the Screwdriver from his jaws and poked it in a slot.

'Now we wait...' He said.

The screen stayed blank.

'Doctor, maybe one satellite isn't enough, maybe we need to multiply the signal?' I asked him.

'I guess so...' He admitted. 'Now, we need to patch into other UNIT stations, Manhattan, London, Shanghai, all of them!' He continued. 'Brigadier?'

'Yes?' I replied.

'Do you have a communication device that contacts other UNIT stations?' He asked.

'Yes we do, follow me.'

I led them to the 3rd floor this time. There was another panel, this one with a screen as well.

'Here it is, but it can only transmit to one base at a time.' I told him.

'Errrr, I know!' He squealed and jammed his screwdriver into another slot and turned it on.

"Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa" It whirred, the transmission amplifying the volume of it's noises.

The screen flickered and blurred.

'Calling all UNIT stations, please answer, I repeat, please answer!' The Doctor ordered.

A voice came, an American voice, but the screen stayed the same.

'What on Earth is going on? Who is this? Russia?' It said.

'This is the Doctor, exterminate.' He said.

'What the- Doctor?!' The voice went on.

'Sorry, joking,' The Doctor chuckled.

'Excuse me, who is calling?' Came another voice.

'This is the London UNIT base, I'm afraid we don't have our speaker with us, he went to Russia for two weeks, oh this is Russia.' continued the voice.

'Almost, this is the Doctor, and I believe I've got your speaker with me, Mr Lethbridge-Stewart?' The Doctor replied to the voice.

'Never mind that, why are you calling us?' Came the voice from Manhattan.

'Wait a minute, try to amplify this signal.' Continued the Doctor.

'What happened to Russia's speaker?' replied the London voice.

'I'll get to that a second, just amplify the signal.

'Got it.' Came the London UNIT.

'Roger that.' Manhattan UNIT replied.

'Hello, this is the Shanghai UNIT, who is calling us?'

'Hi, I'm the Doctor, and I think four is enough.'

'Enough for what?' They asked in unison.

'To transmit a big enough signal to send into space.' He said.

'Is there something out there you wish to communicate with?' Came London.

'Yes, is four enough?' Asked the Doctor.

'Not if you want to be sure, I'd recommend five.' Informed Shanghai.

'Five it is.' The Doctor said, before turning up the power on his Screwdriver.

The screen still stayed the same as another voice spoke up.

'Hello Moscow, this is Paris UNIT, for what would you like to communicate with us for?'

'Hello, Paris? This is the Doctor, we need to transmit a signal into space. Can you do it, with the help of ourselves, Manhattan, London and Shanghai.'

'What? Have we found aliens?' Asked Paris.

'Well, technically you're speaking to one, but listen, there is something that could endanger the Earth and we need to find out why they want to, can you help?' The Doctor spoke again, his voice getting more frustrated every minute.

'Wait just a minute Doctor, I asked before, I'll ask again, what happened to Russia's speaker?' Came the American General.

'The thing that wants to endanger the Earth got him. I asked before, I'll ask again,' The Doctor growled. 'Can you help!?'

'Certainly.' Said London.

'Of course.' Said Paris.

'Happy to.' Said Shanghai.

'Yeah, yeah.' Said Manhattan.

'Let's do it!' The Doctor shouted.

**Siacrovax General POV**

I was checking Earth activity, checking for direct eye contact with the ship, when a soldier said.

'Sir, you've got an incoming transmission.'

'Put it through.' I growled.

Our transmission screen flickered into colour, the screen split into six, at the top corner it showed myself, and all the others were human, they were all standing in a factory sort of building judging by the background, four were wearing red hats, with a set of wings thatched into the middle, all except one, though there was one of these people behind this human.

'Oh my god.' Said one.

'What on Earth is that thing?!' Screamed another.

Another gasped, while another, which was smiling, it's smile faded.

'Hello Siacrovaxic Leader, I am the Doctor, I am here to ask you why your are terrorising this planet.'

This was amusing, this was Earth's task-force? These were their heroes, I could help but laugh. Laugh, very loudly, very evilly.

Little did I know, this was the last laugh I'd ever laugh...


	6. Chapter 6: UNIT launch

**Doctor's POV**

It looked quite grotesque, it's skin quite scaly, with small scars that looked like cracks that ran through it's skin like algae through stone. It's eyes dark purple with the pupil an empty black, so empty it could pull you in like a black-hole. When it laughed it's mouth looked coarse and battle-worn, as if someone had stripped a blender and attached a bunch of knives to the rotor and span it around. It made Davros look nice.

Suddenly, the screen sprang into life, split into sixths. Apparently the UNIT representative from Paris was smiling happily, then he saw, that. And his mouth was open gormlessly as someone had wiped his brain away. The UNIT representative from Shanghai had her hand pressed to her mouth, the American UNIT speaker, his emotions were unreadable, as if he wasn't going to believe what he saw, but, he knew he was facing reality. The London representative had his eyes transfixed on this monstrosity, like a Weeping Angel, if he looked away, he dies.

'I shall repeat myself, why are you here?' I asked him.

He just kept laughing, for about five minutes he spilt his guts, laughing non-stop.

The Brigadier seemed to regain his confidence.

'Is something funny?' He asked.

'This is Earth's saviours, you are laughing stock!' It replied in a low, coarse, croaky growl.

'It- it- it can- it can speak Engli- English.' Trembled the London representative.

'No it can't, the TARDIS is translating, really it's speaking Siacrovaxic.' I replied.

'The what is translating?' Asked London.

'TARDIS.' I told him.

'Do not speak of such witchcraft, we know about the Time War, the Time Lords are dead, along with all TARDISes.' Croaked the Siacrovax General.

'All except one, all except one...' I said.

'Don't be foolish, you do not intimidate us, the Time Lords are eradicated, though no-one knows how, are what happened.' It went on.

'Don't be so sure, imagine, if there was one Time Lord, who wanted to end it all, but the cost, genocide, he wiped out everything time Lord but himself.' I led him on.

'You do not intimidate the Siacrovax! A foolish man's lies do not fade anyone!'

'Please just tell us!' Came the man from Manhattan. 'Save us your victory speech and tell us, why are you here?'

'Ignorant man, puny man. You shall perish, in your own follies!' The general screamed.

'We shall fire our missiles, no one on Earth shall die anymore!' The American continued.

'No, you shall not!' I told him.

'Try me Doctor. You aren't in control of this operation.'

'I began this operation! Nothing in the job description said launch nukes, I started it to communicate, not destroy!' I tried to reason with him.

'I shall end it as a defence op! Don't get in my way Doctor!' He shouted again.

'Kiasiv didn't listen, look what happened to him!' I told him.

'He was out in the open, they can't get to me in here!' He said.

'You'd be surprised.' I muttered under my breath.

'The General clicked his fingers and a soldier walked up to him.

'Yes, sir?' It spoke.

'Identify this fools location.' Said the General, pointing at the sixth of the screen (I guessed.) where the American was shown.

'Manhattan.' Said the soldier, but pronounced it as "Manhutton".

He called over another soldier, and whispered in his ear. The soldier looked at his superior, and nodded before putting his arms over his chest in a cross like a Pharaoh would into his Sarcophagus. I guessed this was their salute.

'At ease.' Growled the General.

'You can't hurt us! We have the ultimate security!' Said the American Commander.

'Prepare, Earthling, to be, deported.' Said the General leeringly.

'Deported to where?' Asked the Chinese speaker.

'Valhalla.' Said the General.

'Where?' Asked London.

'Valhalla, a crater three-hundred kilometres across on the Callisto moon of Jupiter, you can see it from Earth, the Vikings believed it's where brave warriors went when they died.' I informed him.

'And these?' Asked London again.

'They believe it to be the opposite, they may have just been introduced to guns but they have amazing telescopical power they can see galaxies away, much more advanced than we can. I think they think it's where cowards go, also, I think they actually drop your corpse into the crater.' I said.

'They sound cheerful.' Said Rose.

'You shall still die!' Screamed the Siacrovax General.

'Ok, good to know,' Said the American. 'Launching in a hundred seconds!' He said, his back turned to the screen.

'Stop the launch!' I warned him.

'This is our planet, Doctor, not yours!' He replied.

'You shall fall in your follies!' Screamed the General again.

Looking at the Manhattan background, twenty Siacrovax teleported in a formation. One soldier screamed "We are under attack, please help us!" The Siacrovax had his head tilted forward slightly, a slightly recognisable smile appeared on his battle-scarred face. The others seemed worried, almost feeling sorry for their colleague.

Ten seconds later, the line went dead, the sixth in which Manhattan was in turned off and that space went black and flickered, before the screen re-assmebled itself into fifths.

A symbol of rage appeared on my face, though it was his fault, his death could have been avoided.

'There is your warning, humankind.' Jeered the Siacrovax General.

'Why are you here!?' I asked again.

'I shall tell you later.' The general grinned.

'No, you will tell us NOW!' I shouted, contorted with rage completely.

'Ahh, supposed Time Lord, I shall tell you later, and you can't change my mind.' He sneered.

'Maybe I can.' Said Paris. 'I have ordered a nuclear launch.'

'As have I.' Said London.

'Ordering now.' Said China.

'No! Don't!'

'Missile systems, online.' Said London.

'Here we go!' Said Paris.

Shanghai came next. 'Worldwide detonation in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-'


	7. Chapter 7: Carnage in space

**Hello, everyone, I haven't posted in a while, what with Christmas and all, anyway, this chapter will be quite long to make up for it. Thanks!**

**Doctor's POV**

'No, no, no, no, no! Why did you do that!' I screamed, running my hands through my hair.

'To protect the Earth, Doctor.' Came the voice transmitting from London.

'But no! This isn't how to protect yourselves, negotiate with the attacker!' I replied.

'Well in this case,' began Paris. 'The attacker isn't exactly, very negotiable, he just raved about "Follies!"'

'If you only left the situation to me, he wouldn't need to!' I shouted at him.

'He is, quite right,' said the extra-terrestrial general.

'Exactly, can you disable the missiles?' I asked UNIT.

'No, we can not, and even if we could we would not.' Said London again.

'My Lord, my Siacrovaxic ruler, can you deal with these projectiles?' I said quickly.

'Ha! We cannot, if you don't know, these guns have just been found, so, we haven't the technology to delay, an attack...' He said teasingly.

I ran my fingers through my hair again. 'I thought UNIT were pacifists, sorta.' My voice faded out slowly.

'We are, but when the Earth is in danger, we rise to the challenge.' The voice from Beijing spoke.

'Listen to you all, you sound like petty super heroes who can't defend the Earth anymore, but are stubborn to realise there defeat!' I dissed them.

'Ah, but defeat for us too, Doctor.' Said the general.

'Why are you so cheerful?' I enquired of him.

He remained silent.

'Come on, tell me there's a way you can stop this!' I shouted.

'I'm afraid not.' Said London.

Then London transmission ended, followed by Beijing, then Paris, and the screen rearranged itself into two halves.

'I'm sorry.' I said to the general. Then I terminated the transmission.

'What do we do now?' asked the Brigadier nervously.

'I don't know...' I said concludingly, running my hands through my hair a third time.

'I have an idea.' Said Rose.

I looked at her, solemnly.

'We can actually control where the satellite is, right?' She turned to the Brigadier.

'No,' he replied, and her face fell. 'at least I don't think so. Well yes, I DO think so...' Her face lit up.

'Back to the roof?' I asked.

'Back to the roof.' She confirmed.

On the rooftops, the wind had settled.

'Ah, the weather decides to NOT annoy us a lot this time.' Said Rose scornfully.

'Brigadier,' I asked Mr Lethbridge-Stewart. He nodded. 'Do you know the controls for this thing, I know how to transmit but not manoeuvre.'

'Um... UNIT didn't expect a scenario like this, they didn't explain the controls.' He worried.

'Ok then, we'll wing it.' I admitted.

We tweaked the buttons and joysticks until a radar came up.

'I think we've got it.' I explained to my peers, who let me do all the work.

The radar showed a black screen, with a humongous blue circle perched at the bottom, with a much smaller pale circle at the top, an even smaller red spot quite near to pale circle, and a much smaller than that red spot, quite near the blue circle, and three miniature tiny red spots beaconing and flashing, only escaping the clutches of the blue circle, climbing the screen, near the medium red spot, but moving as if targeted at the large red spot.

I gripped the joystick, and pushed it to the left, to intercept the path of the three red beacons, it wouldn't go fast enough, I pulled it westwards as much as I could, it still wouldn't move quickly.

Nowhere near.

No chance.

Very Unlikely.

Possible.

Maybe, just maybe.

Close-ish.

Close.

Closer.

Almost there.

REALLY CLOSE.

There.

I'd actually got to the rendezvous point first, I only had to wait for the missiles to collide with the satellite.

The missiles reached 1 co-ordinate away, then the screen went blank.

Completely.

But wait, the screen flickered, showing the radar for a fraction of a second, showing, a blue circle, a pale circle, a red spot, and a tiny red semicircle climbing towards the red spot, the pulsing, slower than normal, and travelling slower than normal.

That fraction of a second told me all I needed to know...

'No!' I squealed.

'What is it?' Asked Rose.

I remained silent.

'Doctor?' She asked nervously. 'Doctor, what is it?'

'I miscalculated... I've destroyed the Earth.' I replied.

'How?' Asked the Brigadier.

'They have massive stacks of plasmafilter. It's their equivalent of gunpowder, when their ship comes under attack, they unload their plasmafilter right at the cross of the equator, and, in our case, or more, in _your_ case, the greenwich meridian. The only strategic area where enough explosive power would wipe out a planet.' I answered, running my fingers through my hair once again, this time more stressfully than ever.

I had failed the Earth, just once, and the entire planet shall pay.

Suddenly, I felt an aquatic sensation surround me, a feeling of weightlessness, obviously Rose and the Brigadier felt it too, cause they were looking around wildly, trying to find the source of their confusion, I knew what it was at once, I knew that when this sensation had finished, I hadn't much time to save the world, so I positioned myself to act immediately when the sensation finished.

A teleport field.

The sensation finished. And I lit up my screwdriver at the most essential panel on the Siacrovax ship, and I set it's course.

Now, I had to wait and see, whether my plan worked.


	8. Chapter 8: Valhalla and Viciousness

**General Traveagorian POV**

I finally got to see the Earthlings, and the wannabe Time-Lord, yet only for a split second. There was a crash, and everything fell around me, I fell too.

I woke up, to see the wannabe Time-Lord stood there with a _I'm-so-fabulous-and-better-than-you_ grin on his face, unbeknownst to me, the command ship was in a different place, you could not see the Earth anymore, but I hadn't noticed, yet.

'What did you do?' I growled at him. Then I looked around. 'You've killed my brethren! I'll kill you! I'll kill y-'

'No I haven't, I've sonicked the navigation computer to direct us behind the moon, the missile tried to follow, but as it turned to follow our route it went to far, it "skidded across the cosmos." If you will and ended up flying into space, and you are hoping right now that it hits Siacrova, aren't you.' He said, still wearing that smile.

I nodded admittedly.

'Well,' he continued in his cheery attitude. 'now that I've got you, _attention_.' He put emphasis on the word "attention, his voice noticeably becoming stern as he said it. 'Why are you here, are should I say, what are you here for?'

I sighed, then I spoke. 'We came for technology, strong enough to obliterate our rivals, and, apparently, according to sources of intelligence, your planet has it.'

'Well yes, true, my planet HAD that technology.' He replied.

My face must have turned perplexed because he then explained why I was so confused.

'The missile didn't come from my planet, it came from that planet.' He pointed out of the windows at the small glimpse of blue appearing round their moon.

'But that is your planet!' I growled at him.

'No it isn't,' He said. 'I've already told you, my planet is gone, Gallifrey.'

'Don't make me angry! Human!' I shouted.

'Fine. Believe what you want.' He moaned.

'As I was saying,' I growled. 'Your planet has technology powerful enough to destroy our opponents.'

'I'm not going to let you get it!' He said.

'Then we shall take it by force.' I warned.

Just then, the other five humans started to reanimate.

**Doctor's POV**

Rose and the Brigadier stirred.

'Doctor, what's going on?' Rose said wearily.

'Ask him.' I said, pointing to the warrior of Siacrova.

'Your planet is about to be destroyed.' He said lazily.

Rose looked abashed, and the Brigadier angry.

There was more moans, and three more silhouettes rose from the floor.

It was the UNIT speakers.

'Oh lord.' said the Paris speaker. Protruding a P99 pistol from his uniform.

The Siacrovax General grabbed 2 of his pistols from his uniform. Then the London speaker grabbed another pistol from his uniform. The Beijing speaker walked over to the Brigadier, asking what was going on.

'I don't know the full details.' He told her.

Then the entire Siacrovaxic army woke, all beholding the situation, about a third produced rifles, then the other two thirds produced swords, knives and throwing knives.

The two UNIT members hastily dropped their weapons to the floor.

'OK, let's negotiate.' I held my hands up to show that I meant no harm.

'Fine!'

'Now, I can't visit someone's abode without actually knowing their name, can I?' I asked.

'OK, my name, General Traveagorian, leader of the Pacra legion of Siacrova.'

'Right then, let's negotiate.' I said.

'No, Doctor, you've already failed. We have the high ground, there are no terms in which we will leave without achieving our objective.'

'As for these,' he said, pointing to the two disarmed UNIT speakers. 'Their ignorance will cost them, but you can all see for yourselves, their fate. You two,' He now pointed to of his guards. 'Help me take them to the drop-off. And pilot? Set co-ordinates for Callisto.'

We were taken into a sealed room, which had a glass encasing on one side, showing another room beside it, the two guards walked out and came back in two minutes later carrying a corpse, that we all recognised as the American speaker.

'This will be your fate.' Said Traveagorian, talking to the two UNIT speakers he had threatened. 'Oh, and you, I didn't see you there.' He said to the Beijing speaker, who was cowering behind the Brigadier, her face went red, and her eyes widened.

The Speaker's corpse was carried into the opposite room, and placed on the floor.

'Activate the hatch!' said Traveagorian. 'Activate clamps!'

Apparently the guards had magnetic feet, and the floor started to rift.

The corpse shifted to the right, bit, before falling through the void in-between the two sides.

'The body fell into Valhalla, you were right.' Rose said to me.

The hatch closed, and a metallic hiss was heard.

'Enter.' Said the guards, gesturing to the three speakers. 'Stand here.'

They stood in the middle, the Beijing speaker was wimping, the Paris speaker hyperventilating, and the London speaker was frozen, petrified.

'Activate the hatch, activate clamps.' said Traveagorian again.

As the speakers were pulled into Callisto, Rose clapped her hand to her mouth.

'They were alive, they were sucked in alive.' She murmured through her fingers.

We were taken back into the bridge.

'Goodbye, survivors.' said Traveagorian. 'Enjoy the last minutes of humanity.'

We felt the weightlessness again, and we were transported back onto the roof of the UNIT base.

**General Traveagorian POV**

We move to a war footing, we shall take the planet, and begin, an empire! With our empire we could take Siacrova for ourselves, for the glory of Pacra!' I said to my awaiting army.

**Doctor's POV**

'We need to warn the planet! Brigadier? Where did UNIT put the TARDIS?' I asked.

'Follow me!' He said quickly.

We were led down onto the ground floor, and through a maze of corridors until we found it.

I felt my pockets.

'The key, where's the TARDIS key? Someone must have took it!'

'Relax.' Said Rose. She pulled the TARDIS key out of her pockets. 'Kaisiv nicked it when you weren't looking, but I got it back five minutes before he died.'

'Brilliant!' I said. I took the key and shoved it in the lock.

We ran into the spaceship, and I ran over to the console.

'Brigadier, hold that there, Rose, keep that steady!' I said to my comrades, who followed my orders.

'Now, when I press this, we transmit a phone call right across the world, using the satellites to multiply the signal 7 billion times! Allon-sy!' I exclaimed.

'Hello people of the Earth, there is something in the sky, aliens, remember the aliens that destroyed Big Ben? Well, there is more species out there, terrible species. They are planning to bombard the planet, humanity, united, we can defend ours-' I said, but the call died out. And an knew call replaced it.

'Excellent work, human, almost. I speak to the rest of humanity, give us your best technology, or else we shall annihilate your planet.' The voice was Traveagorian.

'We need to prepare ourselves.' said the Brigadier.

'Quite right.' I replied.

**Civillian POV**

I had just put the phone down, I looked into a mirror, my face looked gormless, aliens, attacking, what rubbish! I turned on the television, the news came on, I tried to change channel, but it ended up on the news, every time.

'Breaking news,' it said. 'after the frightening phone call the entire of humanity received just minutes ago, we have intelligence that small alien spacecraft has touched down in Bucharest, extra-terrestrials have emerged from said spacecraft and are ravaging the area, the Romanian police and army is desperately trying to keep this terror, in Bucharest, and maybe even, send it back into space...'

I clapped my hands to my mouth, at least they aren't here, in Lisbon.

Suddenly, there was a bang like an earthquake, and I peered out the window, and saw something surreal, a real-life spaceship has arrived in Lisbon. I didn't look for long, I ran upstairs to protect the children.

I heard the front door being bashed down, and heavy foot steps roaming the downstairs, door after door was being broke, I locked my door, but I doubted it would be enough. The heavy footsteps made their way up the stairs.

*Thump*

*Thump*

*Thump*

Then they stopped, I could feel the presence of this menace behind the door, so could the kids, they were trembling like mad behind me.

*Crash*

The door was knocked down, and my seven-year old son fainted, the other two remained conscious.

The soldier picked me up by the collar.

'Say goodbye to your life.' It growled...


	9. Chapter 9: Held in captivity

**Hi everyone! I'd like to apologise for a mistake I made in the last chapter, the Beijing speaker meant to be Shanghai, I forgot that and though it was Beijing, sorry.**

**Doctor's POV**

The attack had started.

'Brigadier, press that button!' I said.

He pressed the button, and a picture of the Earth appeared.

'Purple stands for Alien presence.' I told the Brigadier.

'The whole things purple!' He replied.

'Oh, it's set to Time Lord, gimme a second.

I fiddled with a control.

'It's set to Human now.' I said. 'Where's the highest purple concentration?'

'Oslo, Doctor, Norway!' Said the Brigadier.

'Off to Norway we go then!' I said.

The TARDIS shook and hummed, then I opened the doors and found us in a completely different area.

'Norway.' Said the Brigadier.

We walked out, and looked into the sky, and saw smoke. A civilian was running in terror, then a Siacrovax caught up to him, grabbed him by the back of his collar and swung his sword over the civilians head and into his stomach.

'Eugh!' said Rose.

Twenty UNIT soldiers ran out of the smoky building and into formation, they started shooting. The bullets from the machine guns couldn't miss the ravaging Siacrovax, they went down like bowling pins, until they put up a resistance, they got into formation, the twenty UNIT soldiers didn't stand a chance.

The Brigadier produced a 1940s pistol.

I turned to him. 'Wha- where did you get that?!''

'From an old friend.' He said. And shot, once, twice, three times until the twenty-seven remaining Siacrovax turned towards us.

'It's the ones from the command ship! Fire!' said their leader.

They were about to shoot, when another UNIT soldier ran out of the building with a minigun in his hands. The Siacrovax soldiers then turned to him. And then he fell to the floor. The two that were left turned back to us, before the Brigadier shot them too.

We ran into the UNIT base. Where there was a war going on. The dining hall was used as a battleground, unfortunately, we were positioned on the Siacrovaxic half.

'Ok, make a break for it!' I said.

We ran across "No man's land."

'General,' I said to the man in command. 'I'm the, Doctor.' Out of breath.

'Fantastic Doctor, I'm-' The general said, as a plasma pellet missed his head by millimetres. "General Isa.'

'Here we can display our- pacifist opin-ions.' Said I.

'And how do- you- suppose to do- that?' Said Isa.

'Simple. Watch and- le-lear-lear-l-LEARN!' I told him.

I walked past the human front-line, with my hands in the air.

'We surrender. Tell your boss, General Traveagorian, that we surrender, and that we ask him to relieve his forces from battle, not the planet, just from battle, so he can hear the pleas of humanity. Just let me and my friends outside.' I said.

'Hm, pathetic!' Spat the Siacrovax captain. 'War for only twenty minutes, the easiest fight I've had yet!'

'The first fight you've had yet. You look pretty young to have proper experience, I reckon the only reason you're in charge is because you were in the Boy Scouts.' I said, squaring up to him.

He looked abashed, as if I'd struck him dumb.

'You shall not be so cocky when General Traveagorian hears what you have to say.' He growled.

'He's already heard. Now let us pass, Boy Scouts have manners right?' I enquired.

He looked livid.

We walked over to the TARDIS, the Siacrovax outside were looking as innocent villagers would if a convicted murderer walked away from his prison time. I opened the doors and slipped in, so did the Brigadier and Rose, and, an uninvited guest.

It was only when I set the co-ordinates for the Siacrovax command ship when I noticed Isa, staring in awe at the majestical Time-machine.

'Who let you in?' I shouted.

'Myself, Doctor, these things are all over the world, I have to help you put an end to it, for Earth!' He explained.

I sighed.

'Fine! But don't touch anything unless told to!' I said.

'Got it!' Came the voice from afar, he went into the library, then there was a splash.

He fell into the swimming pool.

There was a thud.

'We're here. Isa! Get out of there!' I screamed.

Isa reappeared, holding his gun holster.

'You won't be needing that.' Rose assured him, but he didn't let go.

'Lord Traveagorian, we come to you in peace, only seeking your request to withdraw your troops from battle, not from the planet, the battles.' I spoke.

'Huh, you again, you come before me, seeking withdrawal of troops from battle, for now, I accept,' Our faces lit up. 'FOR NOW...' He added dangerously.

'Question, are we in the Earth's atmosphere?' Said Rose.

'Yes, yes we are, in the Troposphere. I am Major Skreet, thanks for asking, I thought Boy Scouts have manners? That was clever, Captain Liitu was most, displeased about your actions.' said another officer, coming from behind Traveagorian.

'I thought sticks and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me?' I said.

Rose rolled her eyes in disbelief.

'Now, Doctor... For what do you wish to negotiate with me about, and make it snappy, I don't have the patience.' Said Traveagorian.

'Consider, I wasn't here to help you hours ago, I left you for dead? Hm? I believe in second chances, because I can guarantee Earth will fire again, and this time I won't save you.' I said.

'Ha! _Time Lord_, you have failed, you just threatened me.' Said Traveagorian, he then walked away, and shouted two orders. 'Recommence warfare!' and 'Send these to the detention level!'

We were locked in a small room, with a small glass of poison, a pistol with four shots, one for each of us, a rope, and a window.

The guard who threw us in had sniggered. 'Who's going to crack first?' It was the ultimate form of torture, Isa picked up the glass of poison.

'It's instant.' Smiled the Guard.

Isa placed the glass on the floor. And then picked up the gun, and inspected it.

'That only needs one shot in the skull to kill.' The guard snorted again teasingly.

Isa placed the gun back down. He then reached for the rope and ran it through his palms.

'Not the most popular option with most prisoners, they like to jump through the window, so we don't butcher their corpse afterwards. Ha!' The guard teased.

Isa rubbed his eyes, to make sure this wasn't a dream, he must have wanted to do anything to wake up and find out that he had a hangover.

I picked up the gun. And the guards eyes darted towards mine, his smile getting wider the closer I held it to my head...

**Can the Doctor and co. escape? Find out soon on this profile!**


	10. Chapter 10: Lock Up

**Hi everyone! I meant to post this WEEKS ago but guess what, I forgot my password, so if you've been following the story I really apologise, so I hope I can make up for it here.**

**Doctor POV**

I shoved the gun downwards, and the guard scowled, I could have some fun here. I teased him, lifting the gun up to my head then putting it back on the table, I did this two more times, and the last time I did it his expression stayed the same, angry. Now it was my turn to smile. He should've read up on his prisoners, if he did, he'd know that I am the Doctor, I don't want anything to do with guns. _Anymore_. I tossed it to General Isa, who threw it up in the air and then caught it. The guard's eyes darted around, something was wrong. I had been held in Siacrovaxic captivity before, I don't want to discuss why, but that's not the point, but I knew their tactics for prisoners, yes, it was 300 years ago, during the time-war, but- don't think about the time-war! I had said to Rose and the Brigadier and Isa not to worry, keep calm, don't show them you're afraid, cause it will make them angry, be resolute. The Siacrovax walked away, probably to bang his head off a wall, that's what they did when they were angry. And this was my chance, I started discussing strategies to escape, they all nodded, every time, except for Isa, who didn't, just once.

'And what makes you think an ageing Englishman would be able to do that!?' He scoffed, then the Brigadier swung his arm forward and smacked Isa in the face, then got him in a headlock.

'And what makes you think an ageing Englishman wouldn't be able to do this?' He smiled.

Rose face-palmed herself. My expression was stern.

'Come on you lot, stop fighting!' I shouted. They all stopped and resumed their original positions. I led them through the rest of my plan, they all seemed to agree, then the guard came back, with a bit of dust and very small pieces of rubble poking out of his forehead, and a trickle of green blood that looked like a trail left behind by a green gel pen.

'What are you looking at?' he said angrily to the Brigadier, launching his fist against the bars.

'The question you should be asking yourself is, what shall you be looking at?' The Brigadier replied simply, before picking up the rope, hoisting it behind his back and lashing it forward all in one movement. The tip of the rope snaked in between the bars and struck the guard in face. He screamed holding his face. Isa leapt up and grabbed the gun and directed it towards the guard's heavily bleeding face.

'Keys. Now!' He commanded. The guard crawled towards his rifle, and the expression on Isa's face was lethal. The guard placed his three fingers on the gun, and pulled it towards himself.

'You would-n-t do-oo tha-t, you are an asso-ci-ate of the Doc-tor.' The guard breathed weakly.

'You're right,' Isa laughed. 'I wouldn't! If I'd known the Doctor for a bit longer.'

The guard's face twisted round to look at Isa, and lifted his weapon and fired. Isa ducked and fired back, as the guard had no more energy, he had nowhere to go, he couldn't escape death. The Brigadier crouched down and reached in-between the bars for the rifle, he slipped it in the cell and tossed it to Isa, who shot the lock 4 times. He then kicked at the bars, they didn't move, he kicked again, and again, and again. But they still wouldn't move. Isa shook the bars with his hands, then took a step back and threw his body against the bars, he collapsed to the floor. Isa got up quickly and pushed against the bars, with all his might. They still didn't move.

'Try pulling.' The Brigadier said lazily, more interested in the way the light was flickering.

Isa turned his face and looked at the Brigadier sourly, then put one had against one of the bars and tugged without any effort, and the bars swung open.

Me and Rose burst out with laughter, and the Brigadier let himself a weary smile. Isa stomped out of the cell with the three of us collecting what we may need from the table, we then followed. We were travelling in-between the maze of corridors; I had my sonic screwdriver detecting life signs, it beeped rapidly as a Siacrovax turned a corner, he reached for his weapon but Isa pointed his right at the Siacrovax's heart. We now had something to bargain with. Traveagorian's second-in-command, Major Skreet, we recognised him from when we got captured, Rose snuck behind him and opened the bottle of poison and held it against his mouth.

'Let's head to the Bridge.' I said.

We all headed to the Bridge. When we got there, we assembled ourselves in a way, I could bargain with Traveagorian and Isa could defend us.

'Ok, three, two, one.' I said, then we burst open the doors, to see an audience of soldiers, waiting for us.

'Doctor!' said Traveagorian, sat on a throne, opening his arms with a rare smile on his face. 'What a surprise!'

'You can't kill us or else we will kill Major Skreet!' Isa bargained, as Rose shook the bottle.

'Go on, kill him!' Traveagorian urged. ' He has a terminal disease; he is retiring after this raid to live the rest of his life in piece.

'General sir, why do you not just kill us like the rest of humanity down on the plant below?' Rose asked, and to be fair it was a good question.

'Him!' The general pointed at me.

'Wait a minute!' I cut-in. 'Before we start placing the blame on everyone, well, most of us, well, some of us, well… just me, anyway, since when did the generals of the Siacrovax army get royalty status?'

'No, Doctor, I am the only one who gets a throne, I am a warlord, I have served in battle-upon-battle, won war-upon-war, I am, the god of war. You probably think I am insane, but I don't mean god as in omniscient or omnipresent, I mean I _never _lose.' He answered.

'Well if you do lose, will you lose that chair?' I mocked.

'Doctor, if I lose, I die!' Traveagorian scoffed.

'Well that's extreme!' I replied.

'No!' he shouted. 'I mean, if I lose, I will get killed by the victors! I am one of the biggest warlords in the galaxy.'

'Not the _biggest _though.' I said.

Traveagorian raised out of his seat. 'Do tell.'

'Myself. Surely you recognised the name Doctor.' I told him.

'Ahh yes, which reminds me, what was your question again?' Traveagorian inclined to Rose.

'Um… Oh, yeah! Uh, why don't you just kill us like you are the people down on land?' She said, not noticing my constant head shaking to tell her no.

'As I said before, him!' Traveagorian said with lethality, pointing at me again.

'What've I done?' I sighed.

'You're a Time Lord.' He said simply.

'Is that it?' I replied.

'No, the Time War.' He said simply.

'Stop with the riddles and just tell me!' I said, getting frustrated, I was playing straight into his hands.

'OK. In the late stages of the Time War, we had control of one of our 17 moons, _Riposte_ it had a key channel straight into both Gallifrey and Skaro, whoever controlled Riposte could flip the war on it's head. The Time Lords invaded Riposte, and slaughtered our forces. It was massacre. The few Siacrovax that didn't die were imprisoned, and then only days later the Daleks came to call. The prisoners were killed with as much mercy as the others were, they used the channel straight to Arcadia, Gallifrey's second city, where they attacked, in said attack Gallifrey miraculously disappeared, leaving the Daleks to defeat themselves in a crossfire, but only one Siacrovax survived the two attacks on Riposte, only, one.' Traveagorian informed us.

Upon hearing this news I placed both my hands to my face. How could I tell him, how could I tell him?

'Something you wish to tell me?' Traveagorian asked.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' I said from between my fingers.

'Do tell.' Traveagorian said once more.

'I- I was there.' I said quickly, solemnly.

'Traveagorian leapt up from his throne, his eyes twitching like a mad dog.

He screamed. 'KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!'

We shoved Skreet forwards and took cover behind a few crates Brigadier had taken out the gun he'd taken from Skreet from his belt, and him and Isa fired at the army of aliens in front of them.

Major Skreet had ordered a gun to be given to him, and when he received one, he started muttering to himself. 'My last battle for the army is going to be in honour of my father.' He started firing; he almost hit Isa, who ducked behind the crate, before quickly standing and firing. The plasma bolt soared through the air and hit Skreet square in the forehead.

We had to move. 'Hurry up, quickly, we'll not stay alive for much longer!' I urged.

'He's right.' The Brigadier said to Isa. 'Let's move.'

We moved as a unit out of the doors then turned and ran. Out of the corridors into a lift.

'I have a plan, we head to the engine room.' Said Isa, and he pressed the buttons on the lift.

We arrived at the engine room.

'And your plan was?' asked Rose.

'We bring this thing down towards the same altitude as the _Valiant._' Said the Brigadier.

'No, we-' said Isa.

'No, but that works.' I said.

'But how exactly are we going to control this thing?' Asked Isa.

'We're going to need something long so we can poke inside the mechanics.' I thought out loud.

'I brought this.' Said Rose, holding up the rope.

'Fantastic!' I shouted with delight. 'You're a genius!'

'I know, right?' Rose replied.

'Gimme.' I said, and took the rope out of her hand; I walked over to the engine and fished around in gears and cogs with the rope, until I found a massive electric current snaking up the engine. I drew back my arm and swung it at the current, suddenly I felt a strange sensation threaded up my arm, I started shuddering violently, I heard a strange screaming that slurred in my head, it sounded like "Doctor, no!' I felt a lurch in my stomach amidst the constant shaking, the ship was falling, and the engines had stopped. I was calculating the distance fallen in my head, I'm going to take my hand away right, about, now! I whipped the rope out of the current and logrolled across the floor, straightening up, breathing heavily, I felt the falling suddenly stop.

'Thank god.' Said Rose.

The _Valiant _would be upon us soon…

**Colonel Mace POV**

I was on the _Valiant_, preparing to jetpack over to the enemy ship. I assembled my team very carefully, the Brigadier was on there, he was my mentor when I started working for UNIT, and I wasn't going to let him die now.

'We head to the hangar, there!' I shouted to my team, pointing to a large opening on the side of their ship.'

'With all due respect, sir, the autopsy of these things showed they can't breathe thin air, why don't we just fire a missile into the bridge? Sir.' Said one soldier.

'Because the ship will fall, and we won't be able to stop it taking out hundreds of millions of people.' I replied. 'Any more queries?' I looked behind me; all of my team shook their heads. 'Ok, we jump, in 3, 2, 1, JUMP!' We all jumped, I pressed two buttons on my jetpack, and the thrusters fired. I was plummeted swiftly into the hangar. I had an audience of Siacrovax looking at me. I landed on the floor, I quickly slipped off the jetpack and unholstered my pistol and started firing. I felt the others land behind me and heard them firing too.

We had quickly taken the hangar, and made our way down the corridors.

**Doctor's POV**

We heard footsteps pounding down the stairs to the engine room. Isa and the Brigadier dropped their guns and kicked them away so whoever it was wouldn't see them. Two armoured feet stomped down the stairs, followed by a torso, followed by a large ugly head. The Siacrovax wasn't alone, as another stomped down too.

'WE SURRENDER!' Rose said.

I got the gist. 'WE SURRENDER! WE SURRENDER! DON'T SHOOT!'

The Brigadier and Isa joined in chorusing our surrender.

'Come with us.' One of them grunted.

We followed them up the stairs, through the corridors and into the bridge, but it gave us time to contemplate the situation.

'Why did Traveagorian get mad when you said you where there?' Isa said in a hushed voice.

'Must have had a relative in there or something, I'm not sure.' I replied.

'Why did they send their best general over here, they could've sent someone else who could do it, cause it's not been that hard for him, has it?' Rose asked.

'I don't know.' I said.

We reached the bridge to see an unhappy face when the doors were opened.

'Boy scout!' I said cheerily.

'You are in no position to make jokes, Time Lord.' Captain Liitu sneered.

'Move to the middle of the room.' One of my captors ordered me. I did as I was asked. 'Kneel.' He ordered, I, once again, did as asked.

Traveagorian leapt down from his throne and crouched down next to me.

'You're a Time Lord, aren't you?' He asked. I remained silent. 'AREN'T YOU!'

'Yes.' I said, unfazed.

'And you have killed my species before, haven't you.' He asked. I nodded with a grimace on my face.

'And you want to kill me now, don't you.' He shouted. I shook my head. He uppercut me. 'DON'T YOU!' I shook my head again. He pushed me on the floor and kicked me in the ribs umpteen times. 'DON'T YOU!' I shook my head once more. Traveagorian picked me up and threw me against the wall, then unholstered his pistol and threw his it at me.

'You've killed before, why not now, too afraid? You're a killer.' At his words my body tensed up, my hearts began to race. Oh, how I wanted to. How much I wanted to pull the trigger, but I didn't move.

'Come on! Shoot me! SHOOT ME!' He urged. I still didn't move. 'Just what I thought. Coward!' He strode up to me and punched me in the face and snatched the gun from my hands.

'Everyone knows the rule of survival, Doctor, you more than most, "kill or be killed." You really wanted to. But you didn't kill, so you have to BE killed.'

He pulled me up to my knees, and pressed the gun to my head. I turned my head towards my friends. Rose was trying to break free from her captor's grasp. The Brigadier held his face in his hands, and Isa's pupils had swelled.

'I can't believe that I will be the one to kill the Doctor, don't you think that'll be amazing?' Traveagorian teased.

'I have one question.' I halted him, looking into his eyes, his face tilted.

'That question is?' He asked.

'Why are you so intent on making me suffer, cause this isn't just you losing a family member, this is so much more,' I'd pieced everything together. 'Because you did lose your family on Riposte. You-'

'But doesn't that contradict you theory?' Traveagorian seemed intent on silencing me.

'No, because I haven't finished. I-' I began.

'Oh, just get on with it!' Came a grunt from behind us. Traveagorian turned his body to face Captain Liitu. 'Sir.' Liitu added. The general had, had enough. He raised his weapon, and shot Liitu in the skull.

'There's him earning no more badges.' I said. This just seemed to make Traveagorian even more angry. He stomped over, but before he reached I spoke again.

'So as I was saying, please don't interrupt again-' I began.

'You are in no position to order-' He halted, because I pressed a finger to my lips and looked him straight in they eye. I stood up.

'SO! As I was saying!' I turned to the general. 'You didn't just lose a family member. You lost your friends, too.' At my words he froze, which allowed me to continue. 'And these would hurt you dearly, but, you read up on your governments plan to attack Earth, and learned of their protector, a Time Lord, and you just had to go. Because you were on Riposte when it happened, I remember, even though I don't want to, looking into someone's eyes who lay on the floor, them mercilessly shooting the person. I have been scarred enough, but you saw for yourself the horrors of the Time War. But that one survivor, is of course you, but even though you survived, you lost the battle, you aren't undefeated, you haven't earned your luxuries, I mean burn that chair! But you are a beaten soldier.' I finished my rant at him, and I had scarred him, deeply.

It took him for what seemed like a millennia to reply. 'ENOUGH!' He smacked me across the face, and it was the first time he'd made me shout in pain.

'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!' He screamed, directing his gun at my face. 'SAY GOODBYE, DOCTOR!' Traveagorian spat. 'To everything you've loved!'

The doors to the bridge were smashed open, with a bunch of black and red blurs streaming out in every direction, with most having a yellow star flashing near there stomach, these seemed to be gunfire. I blinked a few times, and everything came into focus. One of the black and red people that kind of like Darth Maul before I blinked came over to me.

'Hello, Doctor glad to see you're still alive.' The man said.

'I know.' I sighed. 'Who are you?'

'Colonel Mace, sir.' The man replied.

I got up to my feet and twisted round to see Traveagorian, unconscious on the ground, with a green blotch on his shin.

'Take cover.' Mace said. I remained still. 'Sir, that's an order!'

I took cover with Rose.

'Oh, Doctor!' She cried with happiness. 'Thank the lord you're still alive!'

'Stop saying that, it'll become a jinx!' I chuckled, as a bolt of plasma hit the wall where I'd just been.

The Siacrovax numbers were thinning, apparently UNIT had taken the rest of the ship. The last of them fought to the death, quite literally, UNIT had done quick work here!

'Excuse me, er, Colonel Mace, is it?' I asked, the Colonel nodded. 'How are we going to get off the ship? And what do we do with the ship afterwards?'

'For your first question, I have something to show you. For your second, I'll just say we are leaving that to Torchwood.' He told me.

'What is Torchwood?' I asked.

'You'll see.' He replied simply.

We walked for five minutes across the corridors, before we were led into a cupboard-ish room.

'Oh, thank you!' I said. 'How did you find it?'

'We just sweeped the place and found it.' Mace replied.

I took out my key and slotted it in the lock, then walked into the TARDIS. Isa, the Brigadier and Rose followed.

'Wow.' Said Isa. 'Just wow.'

'You've already seen it.' I told him.

'I know, but-' He began.

'It's amazing.' The Brigadier finished.

I turned to my friends.

'Do you want to see the stars?' I asked Isa.

'No, sorry, I just- I mean- this has blown my mind, and it's dangerous, I got kids too, sorry Doctor.' He told me.

'Not married?' I asked.

'Divorced.' He replied.

'So you don't want to come then?'

'No.' He said.

'That's fine.' I told him.

'So,' I asked the Brigadier. 'Time for one more trip?'

'No, Doctor, I just… can't, I'm too old for this thing.' He said. 'I'm sorry.'

'No, no, it's fine, I understand.' I told him. 'Back home?'

'Back home.' He confirmed.

I turned the controls to travel back to Earth. Then we arrived. I turned round.

There I saw Traveagorian.

'You will pay for what you did to me Doctor! PAYYYYYY!' He raised a gun. And I saw movement next to me…

'Where do you live?' I asked Isa quickly. He told me his address.

The TARDIS landed outside Isa's house.

I scooped Isa up in my arms and ran over to the door and knocked several times.

Two children answered the door, one looked about five, the other looked about twelve.

'Yes?' Said the eldest. Then he looked at my arms and gasped. They let me in. I lay Isa on the couch. He was very weak, with a giant gash on his chest. The eldest ran in and bent over to look at his father.

'Dad…' he said with tears in his eyes.

'John…' Isa groaned, running his hand slowly down his eldest son's cheek.

The youngest stumbled over to his father and climbed up onto the couch, sitting just in front of him.

'Nikolei' Isa breathed. Running his hand slowly down his youngest son's cheek.

'I love you, dad.' John said, fighting back tears, a battle he was losing.

'I love you too dad!' Nikolei said, trying to paint a smile on his face, but the mask just fell off.

'I love you too b- ARGH!' Isa screamed, then started breathing rapidly.

'Dad!' The two boys shouted in unison, as their father's breathing slowed, then, jus stopped, he sighed and closed his eyes at the same time. They never opened.

'What happened?' John asked me about half an hour after his father passed, after he and Nikolei's eyes ran out of tears to cry, now there was just a sorrowful grimace.

'He saved my life, them aliens, they were going to kill me, then your father jumped in the way. Then someone else shot the alien.' I regretfully told them.

'Are they gone? The aliens?' John asked again.

'Yeah.' I told them.

They resumed their mourning.

'I'm so sorry.' I told them.

'It's OK, it's not your fault.' Nikolei told me, he was somehow smiling at me, not a proper smile, but an I-don't-blame-you sort of smile.

-1 Day Later—

I had dropped the Brigadier and Rose off at their homes. Then travelled back to Oslo to help dig the grave.

'Dad said, that when he goes, he doesn't want to be cremated, he was like, "Don't cremate me! Don't cremate me!" Nikolei imitated.

That meant something, for some reason, sometime in my future I might meet Isa again, because he wasn't cremated.

I knocked on Rose's door, Jackie opened it.

'Oh, you.' She said. 'ROSE, THE DOCTOR'S HERE!'

Rose was instantly at the door.

'I already know what you're gonna ask me, and the answer is yes, I will come with you to see Time and Space.'

'Ok, suits me.' I smiled.

**I just want to say, I'm starting a crossover series to, check out my page for the crossover with the game Destiny, if you like this idea, suggest in the reviews where you want to see the Doctor at next. See you next time, well, I can't actually see you but you know what I mean. ****J**


End file.
